Angels Can't Save Us All
by Chaos User
Summary: This is a one-shot story staring Psylocke in a universe where she and Warren never broke up, but got married instead. ENJOY and please read and respond.


Angels can't save us all  
  
"Dearly departed, we gather here today to reflect on the life of Warren Worthington the Third." Betsy can't believe she's hearing this. Two weeks ago, she and her husband Warren were in Paris, living up the good life, relaxing from the ever-exciting life of being an X-Man and now he's gone?? She just couldn't accept it, she wouldn't accept it and as she stood in the pouring rain, watching his casket sink into the moist dirt, Betsy Braddock Worthington lost her mind.  
  
It had been a year since we lost Warren, and to tell the truth, I think we've dealt pretty well. By "we", I mean myself, Bobby "Iceman" Drake and the rest of the X-Men. After his suicide we were all torn up a little bit. The Original Five, as I refer to myself, Beast, Jean and Scott, to which Warren used to be a part of, were the ones who were hit the hardest by Warren's death. Jean cried for weeks, Beast wrote several poems, Scott I think shed a tear and as for me, well, I just kept apologizing to his grave. For all the times I called him useless, all the times I criticized his lifestyle, just about everything. It only took me a month to apologize for everything, but still it hurt. The only one who seemed unshaken during the whole period however was Betsy, Warren's wife. That shocked all of us. She never cried, never stopped smiling never stopped any of her daily habits. The only thing she did do was she never slept. It didn't take a telepath to see through her smiles and work that she had never slept a minute since Warren's death. Every time we approached her about it, she lashed out, both physically and psychologically, sometimes at the same time. But we forgave her. What else could we do? She was broken over Warren, totally dismantled. Like as if all she ever was as a person was Warren's girlfriend, Warren's wife and if Warren is gone, than she has no identity anymore. Then, after about a month, Betsy left to go back home to live with her brother in England, seeing no need to stay in America any longer regardless of the X-Men. We checked in to make sure she got there, and she did, but that's the last we've heard of her since. Everyday I wake up hoping she's alright.  
  
Betsy is far from alright. As Bobby recollects about his time with Warren on this, the anniversary of his death, Betsy Braddock Worthington has returned to America for a little recollection of her own. Decked out in her former X-Men costume and wielding two Katana blades and a book clenched in hand, Betsy trudges through a snowy graveyard to her husbands' grave. There are large black circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep as Betsy opens up the large book in her hand to the marked page. The cover of the book reads in a barely known language "Death Denied", and Betsy holds it like it's the world to her. Turning to the marked page, Betsy draws a sword from her back and drives it into the ground atop Warren's grave. Reading the book aloud, the blade begins reacting as if it had been hit with lightning. Black-light sparks from the sword, encompassing the ground around Betsy's feet. The cloudy sky parts above her, revealing an almost holy light. Screaming the last lines on the page, the ray of light expands and far up in the heavens a gleaming white thing hurls towards the ground Betsy is on. The gleaming object surrounded in light screams as it falls, the scream of a man being tortured. With a last yell, the object slams into the air above Betsy's head, stopping right there. "W-Warren?" Betsy asks the object, too bright to see. A muffled noise comes from the object and then it expands, making a human form easy to see as well as the colossal wings accompanying it. An insane smile broadens across Betsy's face. "Warren? Is that you honey?" she asks yet again. The figure turns to look at Betsy. Its Warren alright, covered in holy light, embodying his namesake, an angel. His eyes however, are black as night. Warren smiles at Betsy, and reaches out a hand to her face, brushing alongside it. Betsy feels nothing, but hears Warren's voice in her ears. "Honey, you can't do this you know? You can't do this to yourself and to me. If it could, it'd kill me again, and you as well." Warren's voice says. Betsy backs off and shoots a confused expression at Warren. Warren's expression stayed the same. He held out his glowing hand once again. Betsy took it in hers. Warren spoke again, "Betsy, I love you and I always will, but you cannot defy the holy realm like this. We're not allowed to be here, we angels, and your risking both our souls by using that unholy incantation." Betsy breaks off again. She scowls at Warren. Her mind is now truly gone. She came here to be with Warren forever. To bring him back to her, and now he rejects her?!? How can he do this to me? Betsy thinks. She glances at Warren one last time before insanity overwhelms her. Warren sense's her motive and his expression changes to one of fear as Betsy plunges the blood soaked Katana sword deep into Warren's grave. Warren looks as if he's screaming, but no sound is heard. Then in a flash of light, he's gone and Betsy's soul with him. Now only her insanity remains as she turns to the Xavier Institute to take revenge on those who drove her husband to his death. Swiftly and fiercely she enters the dormitory's. Hunting down Bobby first, she find him in his room, lounging watching TV. Dulling his senses with her Telepathy, Betsy walks into the room, swords drawn and slashes Bobby's head off. Bloodstained, Betsy exits the room through the window and heads to Beasts laboratory. Entering through the skylight, she jumps to the floor, blood marking where she lands. Hank is busy working feverishly on an equation as to solving a hysteria disorder going around in Southern Africa. Betsy is unable to cut off his senses however, and Beast smell's the blood on the swords. Flipping from his seat, Beast recoils off a wall and to the floor to face his attacker. Betsy flings into a fury, spinning at Beast with swords flailing all around her like a big blender on puree. Beast dodges her desperate dive and counters it by throwing a counter at her, pinning her to the wall. Betsy uses her TK quickly to toss the counter, but her arm and leg are already broken. Within milliseconds Beast is on her blocking blow for blow that she tries to deal. She gets a few in, hitting him hard and cutting him just as deep, but its all useless, as Beast in turn gives in to one of his animalistic rages and knocks Betsy halfway across the room and through the reinforced metal door. On the other side of the door however walked an unsuspecting Scott Summers, who was in turn impaled by Betsy's sword as she flew through the door. With little energy, Scott manages to get the sword out of him, and returns the favor with the strongest optic blast he can manage, which blasts Betsy in two before Cyclops himself collapses from lack of blood. In an instant Beast is there, administering a new technological blood re- administer for Scott, but it's far too late for Betsy. In the last instant she looks to Beast and says "Warren loves me," then dies. I don't know how we'll get on without them. But Scott is recovering and the school still strives. The kids are going to miss Bobby, we all are. And as forgiving as I am, I don't think I, Jean Grey Summers, can ever forgive Betsy for what she's done here. 


End file.
